crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
All Hallows Ball
All Hallows Ball, is the story of the 2007 Halloween Ball. It was released on 2018-10-02 and is completed on 2018-11-27. It runs from 2007-10-30 to 2007-10-31. It's followed by Murphy's Laws of Spirit. Summary Part 1 Part 1 was published on 2018-10-02 and goes from 2007-10-30 to 2007-10-31. 2007-10-30 In a hidden lab under Whateley Academy, Nimbus reflects on how his avatar-spirit stealing project is going as he torments a girl, Susan, who he has kidnapped and is using for his experiments. Amelia Hartford briefs Solange, Loophole and Pejuta, who she has renamed for nefarious purposes, for a Sim mission. There they run into Knight and Daze. After a battle they return and are reamed out by Hartford for not paying attention to their orders, which were to scout and not to fight. Lanie has a brief session with Louis Geintz about controlling her temper. They decide to start after Halloween, on Friday. Pejuta goes to her dorm, and then has a talk with her spirit, who advises her that her proper role in life is to use words, not her fists, to resolve issues. Loophole’s spirit, Grizzly, has a talk with her about how unhealthy calling up her ancestress can be. 2007-10-31 Ito Sensei keeps Tansy well after curfew and tells her he will double the detention if she’s caught on the way back. Then he trips the fire alarm. The place is crawling with security, making it pretty much impossible to get back. Tansy calls in a favor, creating a real fire for Security to deal with. Then she meets Imp, who was waiting for her. Adam meets John in the showers and avoids accepting an apology. Joe tells him off for being a dick, and Adam goes to hear Peeper’s apology. Elizabeth Carson has a discussion with Rev. Englund about what will happen if last year is repeated. Nimbus breaks Ed Rutherford out of Juvenile Detention and promises him revenge. Part 2 Part 2 was published on 2018-11-06 and occurs on 2007-10-31. 2007-10-31 Kayda and Danica have a talk about math tutoring. A discussion among a group of bullies about their next moves. Maggie hunts for, and finds, a mandrake root for her next concoction to free Loophole from her spirit. Thuban foreshadows the All Hallows Ball on his WARS program. Pru and Adam get fancy costumes for the Ball courtesy of Tansy Amelia Hartford, Tatsuo Ito and Imp meet Solange in Testing Room E for a secret classification session. During the session, they discover that she’s an Avatar, something she had tried to keep secret, especially since she has a very strong spirit. They pull Kayda in, and then Loophole. Then Amelia discusses it with Mrs. Carson. Elyzia Grimes does a divination for the night. Good News. Then she does one for the warning Raven had given her. This time it has changed; there’s some hope. Maggie pours her anger into the alchemical poison she’s creating from the mandrake root. Part 3 Part 3 was published on 2018-11-27 and occurs on 2007-10-31. Tansy Walcutt leads her two best friends, Elaine Nalley and Kayda into her room in Dickinson Cottage. The girls look around and then hit the showers. Lina Samhurst wanders into the game room in Poe because she does not feel like attending the Halloween Ball. She finds Steve Rossiter there, playing Tomb Raider. They trade gripes about the problems their powers pose, and then decide on a game of Mario Cart. (Note: Lina calls Steve “Goldilocks,” but it’s not obvious if this is a code name, a snark of some kind, or a culture reference that’s just going over my head. Or maybe it’s just a comment on his being a blonde.) When Tansy and friends return from the showers, the find Ms. Hartford, the Assistant Headmistress, waiting for them. They check for security, and then Ms. Hartford tells Tansy that she may be able to create a Force. Bella Horton, the house mother of Poe cottage, ruminates on her situation. Tansy has a long discussion with Joanne Gunnarson about past deeds and misdeeds, and finally manages to get her to try to patch up the difference between her and Elaine. Adam Lambert waits for his girlfriend, Prudence Tavori, to come down the stairs of Dickinson Cottage. The party is a rousing success. Tansy has a run-in with Dale Townsend. It does not end well. Maggie Finson preps her spell into a glass of punch and approaches Elaine. They exchange a few words, and then Joanne grabs one of the glasses of punch and downs it. The spell works: Joanne’s spirit is forced out of her body to the Astral plane as her body falls down, dead. Ed Rutherford enters Room 316 in Whitman cottage and removes a few pages from Maggie Finson’s spell book - the pages on the spell that Nimbus had arranged for her to find. He thinks that Nimbus’ plan went well as he escapes. Characters Part 1 *Nimbus *Amelia Hartford *Solange *Loophole *Pejuta *Knight - characters created for a sim match (sims) *Daze (sims) *Fubar *Tatsuo Ito *Imp *Greasy *Peeper *Jericho *Elizabeth Carson *Darren Englund *Quickdraw Part 2 *Pejuta *Pounce *Lifeline *Loophole *Thuban *Chemtrail *Greasy *Amelia Hartford *Tatsuo Ito *Imp *Solange *Elizabeth Carson *Elyzia Grimes Part 3 *Peacock *Steve Rossiter *Bella Horton *Murphy *Mindbird Category:Stories Category:E. E. Nalley